


Some Clay Men Secrets

by DinoKitty



Series: Fallen London Card Prompts [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: OC, clay men - Freeform, i love this game with its little prompts..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abiline, a powerful woman with connections all over Fallen London. Today she just happens to be visiting the Blackstone Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Clay Men Secrets

Walking along the river bank a woman slips a little, her boots sliding a little in the thick mud. Her arms are occupied by a dark stained wicker basket which is filled with trowels, spades and a bottle of water. Swinging from her other arm is a tin bucket, heavy with a thick grey clay. She’s humming a sweet tune that’s warm against the cool air and silence that surrounds the fallen city. Dark curly hair is twisted into a simplistic bun, only letting bits and pieces fall in front of her dark eyes.  
Ducking under the stone bridge she turns to the dozens of fallen clay men, each sporting a different injury. “Oh dear,” she murmurs under her breath dropping to her knees in front of the first man she comes across, not caring of how dirtier her skirt becomes. “There are many more of you than usual, what happened Mister Lodine?” She asks her voice gentle but inquiring as she sets to patching up his shoulder which is torn apart. Rubbing the clay from her bucket into the shredded area she is quick to fill the hole before smoothing it over with her fingers. “Is that sand on your temple?” She asks holding a few grains on her palm, they shine even in the dim light and a wry smile creeps on to her face before she’s back to fixing the Clay Man’s side.  
“Yes, Abiline,” Mr. Lodine says his voice deeper than most Clay Men’s is raspy from pain. He holds still, knowing better than to move when Abiline is working. “The zailors wanted us to guard their glim hoards, they didn’t bother to warm us that someone had hired a deviless to steal it. We weren’t prepared and the zailors didn’t pay us.” A moan slips from stiff lips as she rubs a particularly pained section of his side. “W-We’re low on funds and some of the young ones have gone in search of jobs in Polythreme. If they don’t come back, I’m afraid this ol’ group won’t be sticking around for much longer.”  
Signing Abiline smoothed the last of the clay over before patting Mister Lodine gently on the opposite shoulder, “That will not be happening, I assure you of that.” A determined note leaked into her voice as she stood, planting a gentle kiss against his cheek. “I’ll try my best to smooth things over with the Devils and you know Zailors will listen to me, so please trust me when I say I’ll try my best to fix this up for you.”  
“Thank you miss,” the man below her says having moved into her care next. He is new to the Blackstone clan, she can tell, he’s never been under her care before but she finds no reason to be worried. She stills know him, from another clan from another area of Fallen London.  
Abiline is a well know face throughout Fallen London, no one knows from whence she came nor do they dwell on where she comes from now. However everyone agrees, Zailors, Clay Men, Urchins, Devils and Deviless, even the Duchess, that no matter where it is she came from nor where she is going Abiline is an asset for all groups. She is known for her wisdom and even temper and settles most argument held between groups and their members.  
“You’re from Brimstone are you not,” she mutters under her breath, not wanting to worry any of the men around them. She is just as gentle with her hands but her words are spoken with a slight edge, Abiline helps everyone and settles disputes with a word but even she has her favorites. The Blackstone clan just happened to be one of them. “I must ask why you are here, I do not like favoring any of my children but the Blackstone is an honorable group and do not deserve any sabotages from one of the most profited clans on this side of the Thames.”  
“I know, ma’am but the Brimstones were at the docks as well, we suffered casualties as well,” the man says though clenched teeth, he is obviously in pain and Abiline does her best to sooth his pain with a whispered spell. Letting out a gasp he continued to speak his voice a little stronger than before, “Lodine allowed me to stay with the Blackstone’s until I have healed or until you had arrived.”  
Letting out a pleased hum Abiline finished his leg with a gentle pat before rising, once more placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Very well, I wish you the best of luck my dear Amidaise, when the spawning comes feel free to invite me. I will come and see the babe, tarots were never my forte but I’m certain even Fortune will look down upon that day and grant me a glimpse into what I may only hope is a prosperous future for you and your clan.” Running a soft palm though wiry hair Abiline rises and moves to her next patient, who is lying on the cool ground face split down the middle.  
“Oh my, dear,” putting a hand to her mouth Abiline begins working as quickly as she can, filling and smoothing and fast as possible. The longer they are split the longer it takes a Clay Man to heal and if the head is separated for too long… Clay men are not known for being too intelligent and this is because too many have been injured and sent back into the work force. “Celandine, I have told you many a time not to go back, not to work. Dear, you are much too old to work. No matter how much you wish to aid you will end up killing yourself and I cannot condone such actions.”  
“Sorry ma’am,” Celandine says his voice rumbling in his chest. “I couldn’t help it, Lodine was going to be attacked and I couldn’t let the young one die. I took the blow, but I’ll survive. I promise.” He raised a hand and lay it on her shoulder gently, in a comforting movement. “Do not be angry with him, I was my fault. If you must place the blame on anyone’s shoulders I must insist you place it upon my own.”  
“Truly? It is no one’s fault but the zailors who didn’t warn you,” Abiline whispers softly planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, having done as much as she can she moves one. Not without a few parting words however, “Do not ever believe that I will not extract my own revenge on those who wronged you, deviless and zailors alike.”  
Moving forward she took care of each men, hands gentle as she soothed their pain. “Now, you all are confined to bed rest for the next week. If I hear even a whispered hint of the Blackstone Clan hiring I will come and you will feel my wrath. Now I will be by in time for the next full moon with some supplies. There will be no one coming here for a while but if there is you’d best will me. I will take care of it for me.” Climbing to her feet Abiline dusted her wool skirt as if doing so would rid her cloths of the clay caked on her. “Please do not hurt yourself anymore dears, and do not worry about any deviless’ coming after you for a while. The Ivory coven knows better than to mess with you dears, we in Fallen cannot afford the Death visiting here so often.”  
“Yes ma’am,” the men chorused, their deep voices echoing the carven that’s hidden under the bridge. “Come back soon.” The men are sitting now, cradling their arms and sides, hands raised in farewell. Smiling at them Abiline collects her basket, leaving the bucket for the men to use when they need it.  
“Miss Abiline, please visit soon,” a voice called from the back. A Clay man’s creation is a mystery to most but Abiline has seen more than most and so the young Clay Boy racing to her is no surprise. Grubby hands wrap around her legs as the clay boy attaches himself to Abiline. “You haven’t visited in so long and I miss you!” Eyes are a soft brown and the boy looks up pleadingly and Abiline feels herself melt at the sweet face.  
Kneeling down she wraps the boy in a gentle hug, “My dear sweet boy, you know that I can’t stay for long.” Peering into his eyes Abiline signs as he bites his lower lips in disappointment. “Camirel, I will come back on the full moon. I promise you that but I must leave for a little while. Take this,” slipping a hand into her pocket Abiline pulled out a corresponding stone and cured small fingers around it. “If you are ever in trouble of the Clan needs help or even if you simply want to talk hold it and think of me. I will come.”  
Holding the stone up to his face Camirel’s face glowed in the soft light it gave off, “I won’t ever lose this Miss.” He swore his face solemn. “But what if you’re busy an’ can’t come?” A hand grabs Abiline’s skirt and holds it close to a narrow body, “Do you think you can send some urchins soon? Everyone’s going to get so bored stuck here and I don’t want to see anyone to get hurt again. Celandine almost died!”  
“I know dear and I’ve healed him to the best of my abilities,” Abiline says brushing a curl from his face, her eyes even with his. “But you know I can’t do more than this. I’m trusting you and the other Clay Children to keep them save and stop them from getting in trouble, do you think you can do that for me?”  
Nodding Camirel took a step back as though to let her leave, his face shadowed,” “We can do, we’ll keep ‘em save for you ma’am. I can promise you that.” Grey eyes shine with determination that reassures Abiline as she begins her trek back to the city. “But we’re still gonna miss you.”  
Walking away Abiline’s smile fell quickly, and a subtle scowl made its way on instead, “Damn those Ivory’s… I told them to stay away from the damn glim.” Cursing she made her way to the edge of the city, pulling on a long cloak Abiline made sure to hide the stains on her skirt before she walks back to her lodgings above the tea parlor west of the Thames.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda an AU but not really. The character you play as is Abiline. This is going to be a series, maybe... I dunno. I'll see what other cards give me ideas.


End file.
